SUPERNATURAL VALENTINE'S DAY: O Primeiro Beijo
by Crica
Summary: Desafio Dia dos Namorados - Valendo até dia 12 - Oneshot/sem beta/ Numa caçada onde tudo ia de mal a pior, uma lembrança feliz trouxe um pouco de alento.


_**NOTA:**__ São 7 e 15 da manhã do primeiro dia do desafio e já temos **DEZ(!)** textos publicados!!! Já ganhei a semana!_

_Como foi proposto no desafio, segue o texto completo, sem beta, por minha conta e risco, já que a santa idéia brotou aqui nessa minha cabeça não muito normal._

_Lembrando que todos estão convidados a participar desta aventura, bastando escrever e postar um texto completo, não muito longo, dentro do tema Dia dos Namorados, envolvendo personagens de Supernatural, até o dia 12 de junho. Brincadeirinha eclética, valendo todos os estilos e tipos de texto, guardados, é claro, os devidos cuidados._

oooOOOooo

**SUPERNATURAL VALENTINE'S DAY: O Primeiro Beijo**

Classificação: 16 anos – Por conter elementos inerentes à série.

Gênero: Supernatural/família/drama/aventura

Sinopse: Numa caçada onde tudo vai de mal a pior, as lembranças são um alento.

***

O ar estava gelado e o vento batia com força em seus rostos.

Ambos se perguntavam de quem tinha sido a brilhante idéia de caçar um lobisomem naquela maldita montanha do Tenessee.

O que mais poderia dar errado?

Estiveram caçando, desde o anoitecer, um monstro com inteligência acima da média. Impossível? Não! O bicho tinha se livrado de três armadilhas e, vira e mexe, passava de caça a caçador, tendo os irmãos Winchester como presas.

Como se não bastasse um lobisomem metido a esperto, havia aquele bando de caipiras armados até os dentes, atirando pra todo lado, crentes que suas balinhas seriam capazes de matar aquela coisa. Idiotas.

Estavam correndo morro acima há mais de uma hora, atrás do lobisomem, com os caçadores em seus calcanhares.

A cada metro que subiam, tornava-se mais difícil respirar e, só pra complicar - como não poderia ser diferente - apesar da lua cheia, as nuvens pesadas faziam a floresta ainda mais escura.

A folhagem e os galhos mais baixos açoitavam-lhes os corpos e atrapalhavam a visão.

Sam parou, de repente, apurando a audição. Girou o rosto num movimento de 180 graus, em busca de movimento na mata, quando ouviu o som de galhos finos se partindo, à esquerda, seguido do clique e do estampido.

Não dava pra perceber direito o que estava acontecendo, até que o mais moço ouviu seu irmão gritar por seu nome e, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o corpo de Dean estava caído por cima do dele.

Os caçadores passaram correndo a poucos metros de onde os rapazes estavam, dentro do mato. Com certeza, o lobisomem estava muito próximo e assustou-se com o tiro, fugindo, porque todos aqueles homens seguiram na direção em que a floresta se mexia, apressados e fazendo muito barulho.

Por alguns minutos, Sam manteve-se imóvel. Esperou que os caçadores ganhassem uma distância segura. Dean ainda estava sobre seu corpo e podia sentir a respiração quente e ofegante do mais velho, em seu pescoço.

_ Acho que eles já foram, Dean – Seu irmão não se mexeu. Apenas continuava respirando com força, deitado sobre seu tronco _ Sai de cima de mim, Dean. Os caras já estão longe. Vamos dar o fora logo.

Mas o outro não respondeu e um nó se formou na garganta de Samuel.

O caçula se moveu, fazendo com que o irmão rolasse para o lado. Não podia ver, mas algo estava errado com Dean. Chamou várias vezes e aproximou seu rosto do dele. Sentiu um alívio imediato, ao perceber o ar morno da respiração saindo-lhe das narinas. Passou as mãos ao redor da cabeça do outro, mas não percebeu nenhuma alteração. Decidiu verificar o tórax e foi aí que seu coração falhou uma batida: Bem abaixo da linha das costelas, do lado esquerdo, a camisa estava totalmente encharcada e, apesar da escuridão, o rapaz conhecia muito bem aquele líquido viscoso que ensopava sua mão. Dean estava sangrando. E muito.

Todos os mecanismos de defesa do cérebro de Sam foram ativados num instante. Tratou de erguer o mais velho e o apoiou sobre seus ombros. Precisava levá-lo a um local seguro para examinar melhor a extensão do ferimento e tratá-lo. Era urgente estancar o sangramento antes que seu irmão entrasse em choque.

Num breve momento em que as nuvens saíram da frente da lua, Samuel percebeu uma reentrância na montanha logo à sua frente. Ótimo. Uma caverna. Era torcer para que ela fosse profunda o suficiente para que pudesse acender uma fogueira sem o risco de chamar atenção e mantê-los em segurança, pelo menos até que Dean fosse capaz de andar sobre as próprias pernas.

O feixe de luz da lanterna entrou primeiro.

Felizmente, a caverna tinha um salão principal, não muito grande e seguia numa espécie de corredor curvo, até um espaço secundário. Perfeito.

Sam deitou Dean junto à parede do fundo e colocou a mochila sob sua cabeça. Correu de volta para fora e juntou alguns gravetos e galhos secos, com os quais acendeu uma fogueira. Abriu a camisa do irmão e, com a ponta do canivete, rasgou a camiseta a partir do orifício que havia no tecido. Despejou um pouco da água do cantil sobre o local ensaguentado, arrancando um gemido do mais velho.

Limpou e verificou a ferida com cuidado. A bala tinha atravessado. Menos mal. O importante agora era estancar o sangramento depressa. Retirou compressas de gaze da caixa de primeiros socorros e comprimiu-as, fortemente, nos dois lados do ferimento. Podia jurar que tinha ouvido Dean grunhir um palavrão, mas os olhos de seu irmão continuavam cerrados, numa expressão de dor. Estava pálido. Muito pálido.

_ Hey, Sammy... – A voz de Dean saiu mais fraca que um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para arrancar do menor, um sorriso.

_ Cara, que bom que você está aqui – Levou a mão à testa do outro _ Estava ficando preocupado.

_ Por que você ainda não está pronto? – Ele falava meio enrolado e os olhos abriam e fechavam como se não estivesse ali _ Vai deixar a garota esperando?

_ O que? Dean, você está com febre. Não vou a lugar algum.

_ Anda logo, Sammy... ou... vai perder a...me...ni...n...

_ Que menina, Dean? Você está delirando, irmão.

_ Bech... Horton... – O suor escorria pelo rosto do mais velho.

_ Cara, isso foi ha mais de 10 anos. – Passou a mão por trás da cabeça de Dean, apoiando-lhe a nuca, para que bebesse um pouco d'água e engolisse dois comprimidos de analgésicos e antitérmicos _ Descanse, está bem?

***

*Flashback ON*

_ Já passou o perfume que comprei, Dom Juan? – Dean passou apressado pelo irmão que ajeitava o cabelo, diante do espelho.

_ Não preciso de perfume.

_ É claro que precisa. É seu primeiro Dia dos Namorados e tem que impressionar a garota, seu idiota.

_ Nunca vi você precisar de perfume pra impressionar garota nenhuma.

_ Esse sou eu, Sammy. Eu não namoro. E você só tem 13 anos. Precisa de alguma coisa pra compensar essa sua cara cheia de espinhas . Vai por mim.

_ Onde você arrumou dinheiro pra comprar perfume, Dean? – o menino apertou os olhos, fitando o irmão mais velho, pelo reflexo do espelho _ Você não roubou isso, não é ?

_ É claro que não! Eu tinha uns trocados – Dean apanhou as chaves do carro e colocou no bolso da jaqueta de couro, sem encarar o menor _ Está pronto? Não vamos nos atrasar!

_ Estou pronto – O garoto pôs-se de pé e voltou-se para o irmão, com um sorriso nervoso no rosto _ E aí, Estou bem?

_ Está ótimo, garoto. Tem os ingressos? – Sorriu e piscou de lado ao ver os pequenos tickets na mão do menino _ Ah! Já ia esquecendo: Pegue. Pra pipoca.

_ Obrigado, mas esse dinheiro não era para comprar o jantar?

_ Você vai se distrair lá e nem vai lembrar de comer.

_ Mas você não almoçou hoje e vai ficar sem jantar também? Vai acabar ficando doente, Dean. Se você ficar doente, o pai vai te matar.

_ Que nada! Sou que nem um camelo. Como o suficiente pra armazenar energia por uma semana. Fica frio.

_ Tem certeza?

_ É claro que tenho. Vamos logo, antes que a menina pense que vai levar um cano. E sabe como é, maninho, precisa manter a reputação dos Winchester intacta!

Ambos saíram do quarto abraçados e rindo, mais por nervosismo do que pela piada.

Apanharam Rebecha Horton em casa, prometendo devolvê-la às 9 horas e seguiram em direção ao centro da cidade.

Dean deixou os dois adolescentes na porta do cinema e despediu-se com um aceno, sorridente. Estacionou no quarteirão mais adiante e observou, pelo retrovisor, os meninos entrarem no prédio de mãos dadas.

O filme era legal, mas a cabeça de Sam estava longe da tela. Seu coração batia acelerado a cada vez que a mãozinha delicada da menina esbarrava na sua, acidentalmente, dentro do saco de pipoca. Os olhares, os sorrisos sem jeito e a falta de palavras eram, ao mesmo tempo assustadores e emocionantes.

Quando a sessão terminou, Dean já tinha estacionado o Impala do outro lado da calçada e os aguardava. Os olhos do rapaz brilharam de satisfação quando avistaram seu irmão saindo do cinema ao lado da namoradinha.

A menina ruiva de cabelos encaracolados e vivos olhos castanhos, desceu do automóvel logo atrás do pequeno Sam. Eles caminharam lentamente até a varanda e, de onde estava, apesar de não poder ouvir o que os dois diziam, Dean podia ver que seu irmãozinho faria jus ao nome da família.

As luzes da varanda foram acesas. Bech, num ímpeto, estalou um beijo rápido nos lábios de Sam, deixando-o estático e desapareceu rapidamente, atrás da porta de madeira.

Sam levou um certo tempo para conseguir retornar ao carro.

_ Você viu aquilo? – O olhar do menino ainda estava perdido lá fora.

_ Vi – Dean tentava mostrar indiferença _ Ela te beijou.

_ Ela me beijou, cara! – As bochechas de Sam estavam visivelmente avermelhadas _ Eu... Eu... Dean, eu acho que vou morrer. Meu peito vai estourar!

_ Vai nada. – Ligou o motor e arrancou, rindo da reação do menor _ É o seu primeiro beijo, maninho. Todos os hormônios estão em ebulição aí dentro. Depois você acostuma.

_ E melhora?

_ Só piora. Muito. Apenas você aprende a administrar a coisa.

_ Obrigado, Dean.

_ Por que? Eu não tive nada a ver com isso, camarada.

_ É claro que teve. Você sempre tem.

*Flashback OFF*

***

Samuel despertou sobressaltado. Tinha adormecido. Merda. Tinha se deixado vencer pelo cansaço. Como podia ser tão irresponsável? Ergueu-se imediatamente e verificou a temperatura da pele do irmão. Ainda estava quente. Não tão quente quanto antes, mas ainda assim, quente.

Ao toque do caçula, Dean moveu um pouco a cabeça e fez um esforço considerável para abrir o olhos e mantê-los assim. Sua visão estava ainda turva e sentia uma secura na garganta que o incomodava.

_ Você está horrível – a voz saiu rouca e baixa.

_ E você não vai vencer o Mister América. Sente-se melhor?

_ Ligeiramente.

_ Já amanheceu – verificou o mostrador do relógio _ Precisamos sair daqui, Dean. Você tem dois buracos na barriga e eu preciso conseguir uns antibióticos antes que tenha uma infecção daquelas. Acha que pode se levantar?

_ Se me der uma mãozinha... – franziu o cenho, engolindo o gemido, quando Sam apoiou-lhe os braços, erguendo-o do chão.

_ Obrigado, Dean – caminhava, sustentando o peso do mais velho _ Pelo Dia dos Namorados e por salvar a minha vida. De novo.

_ O que? Que negócio é esse, Sammy? Nós estamos em maio.

_ Você falou um bocado essa noite. Sabe... Rebecha Horton e tudo mais.

_ Quem? Você está maluco?

_ Deixa pra lá. Só queria que você soubesse que significou muito pra mim.

_ Tem certeza de que não bateu com a cabeça? Você não está falando coisa com coisa, garoto.

_ Tá. Esquece, Dean.

_ Tem certeza de que está bem?

_ Estou. Só deixa pra lá, okay?

_ Não, agora eu quero saber.

_ Dá pra relaxar? E vê se ajuda, porque você está muito pesado!

***

FIM

***

_**NOTA(2):**__ Escrever grandes romances e cenas 'calientes' não são o meu forte. Daí esse textinho mais família, com uma breve recordação. Gostaria que tivesse ficado mais curto, mas não deu. Espero que esteja satisfatório._

_Quero agradecer a todos que decidiram participar do desafio, postando seus textos - se quiserem repetir a dose, ainda temos os próximos 12 dias - e pedir aos que lerem, que deixem um comentário. É rapidinho, não dói nada e faz um bem danado ao coração do autor._

_Vocês estão fazendo uma criança muito, muito, muuuuuuuuuiiito feliz! Obrigada!!!_

_Um grande beijo pra todo mundo._


End file.
